Snakes and the Red Eyes: The Meeting of Destiny
Kuchinawa Gekkō was crawling over in the dark forest, he had been in the forest for nearly four hours without any sign of humans, until he got a strong smell of a familiar chakra, he waited from it to come closer as he playedwith some rocks that were wet due to unknown reasons. Akemi walked through the forest sword in hands, prepared. When a sharp scent crossed her nose she stopped abruptly. Finely she continue to walk when she came across a man playing with rocks. "A Young girl eh ?, what are you doing alone in this dark forest" Kuchinawa asked concentrating on something without even looking a girl. Akemi scoffed. "I could ask you the same thing...I'm here to collect a plant for medicine for the Hokage," Akemi answered. "What are you here for?" she asked. "If you were here to collect medicine, I was here to hmm, cultivate poison" Kuchinawa sighed without opening his eyes. "You're pretty sassy...I like it," Akemi said. She walked up to him with intense eyes. "But the least you can do is open your eyes, let alone look into my eyes," Akemi growled angerily. "I don't need my eyes to do idiotic work, I can sense you anyway" Kuchinawa grinned. Akemi's anger grew as she grabbed his collar and yanked it up. "Who do you think you are?" she asked calmly. Kuchinawa smiled as snakes came out of his body and covered themselves on Akemi, "Live me girl or else I'll poison you and then it would be your last day ''" He grinned. Akemi's eyes narrowed. "I hate snakes...Get these slimy creatures off me or else." she threatened. "''Your wish, just leave my collar Kuchinawa smiled. Akemi released her grip on his clollar allowing him to fall to ground. "Now get the creatures off me!" she ordered. Kuchinawa fell lightly on the ground and the snakes crept down to the earth. "What next ?" Kuchinawa asked Akemi. "I'll tell you whats next," she says with a laugh. She pulls out Dengen Sword. "A Sword ! eh , its of the worst quality though ! what ? I sense poison in that sword, a second class paralyzing poison." Kuchinawa replied as he took out his Shakujō. Shakujō huh,Damn Akemi gripped her sword and pointed it Kuchinawa. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet" she yells. The sword flashed blue and flames fired through the top. "fire from the sword ?, its ...........not cool" Kuchinawa replied as he did a few unseen handsigns to create a Water Release: Water Mirror Technique to avoid damage. Akemi quickly dodges it and runs straight to him. Kuchinawa gets ready with Snake Fist Style to counter-attack Akemi. As Akemi runs she shouts Body Flicker Technique. She appears behind him for a split second to quickly jab with her sword. Body Flicker Technique Akemi transfers back where she came from. Kuchinawa surprised at the speed, laughed as he looked at Akemi, his wounds regenerating. "You are a scardy cat aren't you, why did you run back to your original place ?".. I saw you were forming a jutsu, now that i've got my poison in you your going to paralyze in a minute and die in a day," Akemi said calmly. "Do you think, I am stupid enough, I am whom they call the Poison Man, I have the perfect poison and the perfect antidote for everything in this world, do you think your second class poison's would work on me, When you striked me, one of my snakes was able to nullify the poison in your blade with my poison. Enough talk, show me more of your skills" Kuchinawa said with a evil laugh. "Alright than," Akemi said. "Shadow Clone!" she yells as her shadow clones appear running toward him. "Snake Clone Jutsu" Kuchinawa responds as he had nearly 100 snakes transform into 3 clones of himself. Akemi attacked the real on with her blade. The Snake Clones marched forward and used Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack to the real Akemi.